User talk:Raziel Reaper
__TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series or if someone wrote wrong edits. Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Johnny Klebitz page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 15:51, July 1, 2011 Drug Dealers The Drug Dealers category is only for drug dealers in GTA Chinatown Wars. Tom Talk 17:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you're going to add categories to pages, you need to do it so they sort properly, which is by last name. To do that, you have to add the categories as, to use Niko Bellic for an example, Bellic, Niko. Or Vercetti, Tommy. If you have any questions let me know and I'll try to help. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes, lets be friends. I liked Jason too, he was a funny character! Canadians are the best at hockey and maple syrup, I agree! :) Leafsfanatic22 22:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Malc His surname is never revealed so I removed the Rogers, also to sign your messages leave ~~~~ at the end of your message. Tom Talk 11:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I was blocking him when you left me that message, I've suggested patrollers to McJeff and I'll talk to Dan about it when he becomes active again. Tom Talk 18:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I went onto the other wiki's he vandalised and undid the rest of his edits, I'm expecting some racial abuse from him anytime now. Tom Talk 18:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want to become a patroller then make a request here. Tom Talk 22:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get your message, I had some internet problems. Thanks for telling me about it. Sorry I wasn't around. Holy crap! Did you see the message Tom left him?! He was maaaaaaad! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Random Biker Thanks for changing the Random Biker's death details; I guess I didn't really look closely enough during the mission. Winter Moon 22:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I've created a section for you in active requests. Tom Talk 10:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You should probably write the reasons why you think you should be promoted in the section about Votes. Tom Talk 11:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Bunny says Not with me around, he won't. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 12:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Though, you shouldn't say people should burn alive, just be glad he's off the wiki. I also warned a few other wikis about him, too. So for now, everything's good. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 12:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Great, now there's a new goofball named, Meekail201112. Thanks for fixing the talk page. Where do these guys keep coming from? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I've been at the gym this morning, he's blocked and I left him a nice message. Tom Talk 10:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply They're not engaged, so it is a falsehood. Dan the Man 1983 13:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :But in mission it's mentioned so if it is it should be.Wcrolas990 13:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What mission is it mentioned in? I have not played GTA III in years. Dan the Man 1983 13:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Saying he is working on getting engaged to her, does not mean they're engaged. By the way, off topic, I have a friend who is Russian-Israeli. Dan the Man 1983 14:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, it was a rhetorical question. :) Thanks for leting me know about Martin. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Ok here is the code Category:Userboxes Make sure you use source mode ok--Wcrolas990 14:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) KKK User This guy must have no life at all. At least he managed to spell it correctly this time. Thanks for looking out for these guys. :) Believe me, we really appreciate the help. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you want in it? I'm not smart enough to mind-read so.... :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's all? Any color or anything? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, can you give me the link to the picture of the flag. I don't see it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. Enjoy it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) For what? To promote other users? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think regular users can vote in anything. It's just that the staff are about the only users that get involved. Really only Owen is the only regular editer that likes to get involved in votes and community discussions. Go ahead. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Tom finished it. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Phil I don't think so. Tom Talk 15:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 15:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You made it to patroller! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) There isn't much Wikia can do. Tom Talk 12:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I think you will. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ku Klux Klan 69 Words cannot describe how sick I am at looking at him. Everytime he makes a new account, he just gets worse. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) "Mike"/Gangbanger Sulfur blocked him because I went to Volunteer Spam Task Force wiki and requested a rangeblock on Ku Klux Klan and a checkuser to see if one of the GTAWiki regulars was behind him. Turns out Gangbanger was the guy responsible for the KKK accounts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Rockstar have confirmed it but the world seems to have come to that conclusion, everywhere states that his name is Rodislav so I'm going with the general opinion. Tom Talk 15:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) U.L.P.C Its Somewhere in the game files. i had a pretty hard time finding it. i added it to trivia.Wonderwaffle 15:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC)WonderWaffle Question How did you know that (now-banned) User:Gangbanger 654 was named "Mike"? And why did you take such an interest in trying to get "Mike"'s block undone? McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Use the new wiki skin Jeff, you might get your answer then haha! Dan the Man 1983 03:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Man screw the new skin, if they ever make it mandatory I will leave Wikia, I'm not going to edit with my editing screen squished into a tiny little box to make room for stupid pointless pictures taking up half my screen. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyway I guess I owe you an apology Ilan. Sorry for the suspicion. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) His Name IS Rodislav! I know Russian, the written language is alot different than the spoken language. I have a friend named ray, he is russian, and his parents call him rodislav. so Ray Bulgarins name is rodislav. Wonderwaffle 14:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mike It's okay, I told Jeff how you knew his name is Mike. It's okay, the problem is solved. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I think we all just need to relax. It's been a LONG week with all the KKK crap and everyone's now all stired up about Ray's name. (If you're interested, you might want to see this) It's just been crazy around here. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I never thought you were him, it was just a little misunderstanding. Tom Talk 16:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Who's doesn't think he's Russian? Its mentioned numerous times during the game. Tom Talk 10:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I'm going to have to side with McJeff, a few in game characters say he's Russian but they could be wrong, mnay characters thought Niko was Russian or Polish etc. but we know different. I think we should just say Eastern-European as thats all we actually know. Tom Talk 11:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Its not just the LCPD Database, he has only ever been described as Eastern-European by Rockstar and official GTA IV websites. Tom Talk 11:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've just gone through every cutscene and everybody, Tony, Rocco etc. calls him a Russian, I think thats proof enough, see this, it mentions he's Russian a lot, I'll sort out the pages. Tom Talk 12:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Driveway Beagle Hey Ilan, Im just writing to inform you that a myth/secret "Driveway Beagle" is on its own page, and myths and secrets arent supposed to be on there on pages, so if you can delete the page or revert it, it would be apreciated (: ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє 00:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) israel military Hey ilan, just wondering, is it true iraelis have to go to the military at 16? please write back --ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє 17:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) In infobox mistake You have mistaked there is in nationality Isrli-Russian fix it im trying to help here. Lester Arnold I cleaned up after Daniel Sugden and semi-protected the article for a week. But I haven't played GTA-TLAD yet, so I'm counting on you to make sure there's no incorrect info in that article. Jeff (talk this way)/ 20:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wcrolas990 Ilan, why did you go to Bully Wiki to talk to Dan about Wcrolas? You can always feel free to post to my talk page, and I wish you'd told me about this comment from him sooner. Jeff (talk this way)/ 20:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC)